ღLovely! Precureღ
is a FanMade Precure! Series made by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Unofficialy, this season become the 13th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the thirteenth anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on March 27th, 2016. Story In a faraway land, there is a kingdom called Crystal Kingdom, it’s a kingdom with peace and love, until the enemy Ghost Kingdom with their leader King Phantom attack the Crystal Kingdom, the place that used to be a peaceful and lovely place, turn into a abandoned ruin full of monsters, the queen of Crystal Kingdom sent the three fairies to search the legendary warrior, Precure to help the queen restore Crystal Kingdom with collecting the Life Crystal and defeat King Phantom once and for all. Characters Precures Koizumi Aida /''' Cure Love''' - An energetic girl who always act clumsy and a little bit crybaby, but, she's eager to help someone in trouble, even if it fails, she doesn't stop from her act to make it successful, she's very good at sports and cooking, but she lacking with her study and she want to get more good scores than before, her alter ego is "Cure Love", she control the power of love. Hanazono Seira / Cure Holy - A sweet girl who is excellent at her studies, especially English and Science, she is a good friend of Aida, who is a childhood friend together with Momoko, she act very elegant and beautiful, she is very popular at her school and chased with many boys, her alter ego is "Cure Holy", she control the power of stars. Mizushima Momoko / Cure Sparkle - A calm girl who likes many strange things, she is very cute and childish, and she keep her composure and her patient the most, she is very good at art and lacking skill at her sports, she is very often of being bullied due to her life as a rich person, which is rare at her school to have rich student, her alter ego is "Cure Sparkle", she control the power of light. Akiyama Yotsuba / Cure Light - A national super idol and fashionista who Aida and Momoko admire the most, in her early life before she went becoming an idol, she is the last left Precure who defend the Crystal Kingdom and protect the princess, before, she always want to fight alone and don't want a partner, until her partner, Burning, die protecting her, after that incident, she lost to Cure Evil, a dark replica of her in a fight, and she lost her Precure Crystal, after that, she can't become a Precure anymore, her alter ego is "Cure Light", she control the power of sun. Mascots Velvet ' - A plushy doll-like fairy who is the fairy of love and Aida's partner for becoming Cure Love, she sent to earth with the other two fairies for searching the Precures and give them power, she can do light attack to the enemy, her theme color is pink and white, she end her sentence with "''ai~". '''Shimmer - A plushy doll-like fairy who is the fairy of stars and Seira's partner for becoming Cure Holy, she can do light teleport with the Precures, her theme color is violet and white, she end her sentence with "kira~". Glowy - A plushy doll-like fairy who is the fairy of light and Momoko's partner for becoming Cure Sparkle, she can do light barrier for protecting the Precures, her theme color is aqua and white, she's born because of the miracle of life crystal's energy that gave a new life to a new fairy, she end her sentence with "pika~". Burning - A plushy doll-like fairy who is the fairy of sun and Yotsuba's partner for becoming Cure Light, he can do sun charge for giving the Precures power, in his early life, he is very close to Yotsuba, after the incident of Crystal Kingdom being destroyed and he die protecting Cure Light, Yotsuba depressed and trauma, until Yotsuba become friend with Aida and her companions, she understand the meaning of friendships and want to revive Burning in any way, thanks to the Love Crystal who gave Burning a new life, Burning is revived, her theme color is golden and white, she end his sentence with "moe~". Sheryl - The Guardian of Crystal, she lives inside the Crystal Caraffè and protect the Love Crystal whenever the crystal comes in, she also can give power to the Precures by giving the Precures a new items from the Love Crystal's energy, she end her sentence with "kuri~". Crystal Kingdom Princess Alicia - The Princess of Crystal Kingdom who rules all of the kingdom, inherit her parents, she rule the kingdom with love and peace, until Phantom came, now, she sealed in the holy realm because she went fighting with Phantom, before fighting, she sent the newborn fairies, Velvet, Shimmer and Glowy to search for the Precures, despite from her being a princess, she likes many things about common things that doesn't connected with royalty things. Villains Phantom - King of The Ghost Kingdom, he rule his kingdom with darkness and evil, he went searching for the fragment of darkness for increase his power to destroy the world. Ahriman - Professor of The Ghost Kingdom that Phantom trust the most, she create the replica of Cure Life with darkness power, called Cure Evil, he rule the generals with greed and selfishness. Cure Devil - Her identity is unkown, she created by Ahriman for defeating Cure Light, her power and clothes are similiar to the other good Cures, but her ability and fighting stance is unusual and very hard to defeat, she created become a fighting machine and have no heart. Cerberus - First General of Ghost Kingdom, he loves fighting very well and hates every weakling, he very intend to to take people's Heart Crystal away, he always take his demon sword anywhere he go. Medusa - Second General of Ghost Kingdom, she always intend to make people become stone, she fights the Precures with her snake hair. Griffon - Third General of Ghost Kingdom, he always search for elegancy and superficial beauty, he always full of his beauty and power, he use his power to show off his inner beauty. Transparent - The monster that created from people's weakened Heart Crystal affected by evil power that the Generals give and use for defeating the Precures. Collection Items *'Life Commune' - The transformation device that the Precures use for transform, the commune can spray the life fragrance that give the Precures power, used with the Precure Crystal that produced by the fairies, it also can used with the love crystal that they collect for restore the kingdom. *'Precure Crystal' - The transformation item that the Precures use for transform, each crystal produced by each fairies for their partner, each crystal have their own color. *'Love Crystal' - The items that the Precures and fairies collect for restore the Crystal Kingdom, each life crystal have their own color and power, the power can released with Life Commune. *'Crystal 'Caraffè - A device used by Precure for store the love crystal inside, guarded by the Guardian of Crystal, Sheryl. This device also Sheryl's home. *'Crystal Bracelet' - The attack items produced by Sheryl from the power of love crystal, the items can allow the Precures release their new power, this items can activated by Marble Coin that each fairies produce. *'Marble Coin' - The attack items that produced by each fairies for activate the Crystal Bracelet, each coin have its own following the Precures theme color. Locations *'Life Town' - The town where Aida and her friends live. *'Lovely First Public Middle School' - The school where Aida and her friends study, later, Yotsuba transfer into this school. *'Crystal Kingdom' - The kingdom of love and peace, the homeplace of Yotsuba and the fairies, also where the princess is resting. *'Ghost Kingdom' - The enemy's homeplace and base, the home of the Generals and professor, also where Phantom is resting. *'Mizushima TV Station Tower' - The TV Tower who owned by Momoko's father. *'Crystal Garden' - The Garden of Crystal, this also where Aida and Velvet first met. Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Precure! Series Category:ღLovely! Precureღ